The Thunder Brother's Back Again
by KikaiderLover88
Summary: The thunder brothers came back to live and no one knows how. Kagome is kidnapped and is held hostage. Can Inuyasha save her this time? How did the thunder brothers come back to live? Too many plans from other people have been brewed. Please send reviews!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting of Foes

**The Thunder Brother's Back Again**

**(A/N: This fanfic is rated R because of strong language, violence, Sexual content, and nudity)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of Foes**

"Hey Kagome please, wait up!" yelled Souta as he was running after Kagome to the Bone Eater's well in the Higurashi Shrine. It has been almost six years since the Shikon Jewel and Naraku killed was complete. "No Souta, I have to go now. Inuyasha is waiting and you know how impatient he is." Still Souta was giving Kagome a run for her money.

**(The Feudal Japan)**

"What's taking that bitch so long?" yelled our hanyou hero. "Lord if I may say so, Mistress Kagome maybe packing some supplies for our journey and maybe some ramen." Piped up a flea demon called Myouga. "Feh, yeah I bet she is. That bitch almost got me killed with the damn assholes Manten and Hiten!" Since the time after the Shikon Jewel was completed, the thunder brothers have come back to seek revenge on Inuyasha and anyone else in their way. "We're going to find that mutt of a half-breed, Manten!" "Dear brother, why waste our time on him when we could just get the ones closest to him, Hiten?" "Who…oh I see…those bitches, the miko and the demon exterminator! Manten, they are so damn fuck-worthy fine! **(Oh shit did I say that out loud, oh well) **"Hiten! Well at least the miko is, I'm not sure about that other bitch." Both brothers continued on their way to find Inuyasha and gang.

**(Meanwhile)**

                Kagome finally got rid of Souta and hopped on the lip of the well towards her other world and home. Still waiting by the well was an ever pissed-off Inuyasha. "Dammit, that is taking that bitch so long?" "Excuse me!? What bitch are you talking about?" Kagome exclaimed, while putting her hands on her hips and looking at a now very aggravated and frustrated Inuyasha. "Kagome! Kagome! You're back, yay!" the little kitsune pup, Shippou yelled and jumps into Kagome's arms in a strong embrace. "Ohayo, Shippou it's nice to see you once again!" She returned the strong embrace with one of her own. Forgetting that she was even mad at Inuyasha. That was until Inuyasha spoke up. "Hey Kagome, I would like to leave this place before nightfall, you know I don't get any younger by standing all day long!" Kagome's anger flared, "Inuyasha, if you don't stop I'll…" She suddenly felt something on her ass and then noticed Miroku standing right behind her. "YOU HENTAI HOUSHI!" She then gives  Miroku a big smack on the head. "Miroku, grow up you pervert!" shouted Sango as she came through the clearing. Of course, Miroku knew that he would get another smack for even doing it to her, so he wisely pushed down the sensation to touch her ass. They then all laughed, except for Inuyasha who just went, "Feh." **(How can he be so serious when it was so funny?)** Kagome thought to herself.

                Once they all got to the little village where Kaede lived. "Ohayo, Kaede!" "Ohayo, Kagome!" Everyone went inside except Inuyasha and Kagome. There was an awful silence between them. Then Kagome piped up. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing bitch, I'm just tired and I'm thinking about something." This made Kagome's anger flare once more. "Inuyasha, sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" She then stomped into Kaede's hut. After the sitting spell incantation, Inuyasha regains his balance and wondered toward the sacred tree that once held him captive for fifty years.

******* Back at Kaede's Hut*******

                Where's Inuyasha?" asked a now very worried and curious Kagome. "He can take care of himself and besides you shouldn't worry about him after what he did at the well, Kagome." Said Sango trying to reassure her friend. "Well I can't help but be worried for him." Explained Kagome. So Kagome walked into the forest toward the one place where she knew she would find Inuyasha. That was the sacred tree. On her way to the sacred tree, she heard a sound in the sky. She knew it was familiar by she couldn't place her finger on it. Then the next thing she knows, she was being lifted off the ground from behind toward the sky. Her captor had a strong hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She could do only one thing. That was punch and kick with all her strength. Well her punches were futile but her kicks were right on target. Making her captor let go of her mouth and she screamed to the top of her lungs for Inuyasha. Having sensitive hearing he heard her scream and took off a demon speed like run toward the cry for help. Once he got there he could see Kagome sitting on a cloud with two demons. Which he now saw as the Thunder Brothers, Manten and Hiten. Off the brothers took toward where ever. Inuyasha tried to follow but to no avail. Not even in his top demon speed, could he have caught up with the brothers. "If you want her alive half-breed. Then come and get her if she means that much to you." Shouted the brothers in unison as they continued on to their destination at amazing demonic speed.


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome's Gone

**Chapter2: Kagome's Gone!**

******* Sex scene! I've warned you so if you don't like sex scenes then quit reading now! The scene is not all that great and its my first try at it so I know it probably stinks!*******

                "Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" asked Shippou. Of course, no one knew where he or she was so they all went to the forest and called out to them but to hear no answer. "What's that noise?" Sango asked in a scared whisper. What they had heard was a sound in the shrubbery a few feet ahead. "Don't know, let's check it out, but wait for my signal." Suggested Miroku. "Ok, will do." Whispers everyone. Miroku took toward the shrub and gave it a good whack with his staff. "Owww, that's hurts dammit!" The out came Inuyasha from the shrub with a lump on his head the size of an orange. "What was that for you stupid asshole!?" screamed a furious and utterly outraged Inuyasha. Inuyasha made a mover to choke the perverted monk, but Sango and Shippou held him back. Surprisingly that they held the hot headed dog demon back. Forgetting about the lump on his head, Inuyasha just stood there and cried. Shippou was the first one to see, "Inuyasha, are you crying?" As he noticed the silent tears running down his heated cheeks he said, "I couldn't stop them! I can't believe that I couldn't stop them!" "Stop whom, Inuyasha?" everyone asked at once. "Demons… the … the… t-th-th-thunder… brothers." Inuyasha managed to get out in-between sobs and finally tears started to freely run down his soft white skin. "What happened child?" Kaede asked the teary-eyed Inuyasha. He then regained his composer and said in a little sobby but clear tone. "Kagome's been kidnapped, she's gone!" "No! Kagome can't be gone! That's not possible!" Shippou cried as he ran up to Kaede and cried his little heart out. "Well it is, fox child. Don't you think I tried to save her?" Then he took off to where ever he decided to stop. "Shippou, of all times to be mean." Said an exasperated Sango. "What ? What I do!?" asked Shippou. "Ye, should go after Inuyasha." Kaede suddenly spoke. For she had been watching the entire ordeal and staying quiet as if she was pondering the situation. "Huh? Who should go after Inuyasha?" a very confused Shippou asked. All Kaede did was point a finger at a perplexed Shippou. "Who? Me?" "Ye, must go and find Inuyasha and Ye bring him back to the village!" Little did they know that three pairs of ears were listening to the peril that the gang was in. Kouga thought that is the opportunity he needed to win Kagome's heart. "All I need to do is rescue Kagome and she'll fall in love with me."

*******(Kouga's Daydream and POV)*******

                "Kagome, my love, I've come for you!" "Oh Kouga, you sexy son-of-a-bitch, you've come!" Then I rescue her and take her to my lair of romance. "Kagome, will you be with me forever? Well I'm trying to ask you… Will you marry me?" "I will marry you, Kouga!" "What about the half-breed?" "Who? Inuyasha? Don't worry he won't be a problem, love." "Then come here you, sexy little vixen!" At that Kagome gets all fired up and runs into my arms. I lean in towards her and kiss her sweet lips begging for entrance to her tantalizing mouth and tongue. As if knowing that I asked for it, she opens her mouth and let's me explore every inch of her mouth before I battled for dominance with her tongue. I hated to have ended the kiss but air was needed more than that of lust. We were breathing heavy and feverish with passion. I would then try to get that thing she calls a uniform off by ripping it from her perfect, slender body frame. She somehow managed to get my armor and garb off without me not knowing. Then we stared at each other's nude forms for the first time. Then…

*******(End of Kouga's Daydream and POV)*******

                Kouga was interrupted from his daydream when he heard the group come toward him. He then took off to his lair to devise a plan to rescue his precious Kagome.  A contemplating Sesshoumaru and Rin were listening in on the kidnapping. Trying to figure out what they could do to get Inuyasha's sword. "Rin, we need to figure out a way to get that whore of Inuyasha's and use her as a bargaining chip to get the sword." "I agree Sesshoumaru. The thing is, how do you plan on finding where those brothers took her?" " There is no need to worry . I've got it figured out." The two decided to head back to the Castle of the Western Land and thoroughly think every single detail out to a precise pinpoint. At this point, they were getting tired and frustrated with all that planning . They head to their chambers to get to sleep. Over sometime their plan will take affect on its attended.

*******The Thunder Brothers Hideout*******

                "Well, well, look dear brother. I brought a girl home instead of Inuyasha." Said Manten. Hiten looked at Kagome and said to his brother, "Manten, doesn't she look familiar? Like we've seen her somewhere before?" he questioned. "You know she does. Hey bitch, What's your name?" Hiten demanded. Kagome was mad but at that question, she was now very outraged and pissed-off. "The names Kagome! Not bitch, girl, or any other's just Ka-go-me! Got it!?" Both brothers looked at her. "Aren't you the feisty one this afternoon." Said Manten with sarcasm dripping off every word. Kagome's face turned crimson red like blood. Not cause of embarrassment but cause of her anger and her needs to kill them, right then and there. Kagome wisely stayed where she was. "So Manten, what should we do now since we have the miko?" "Don't know brother. We could go after the other bitch." Suggested Manten. "Of course, we could! The only thing is ,How though?" wondered Hiten. "You're the one good at the plan devising, brother." Stated Manten. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" exclaimed Hiten. "While your figuring a plan out I'll go and see how the baka's are doing." Off took Manten. Before Hiten could say even a word. "You know you're pretty handy sometimes. No wonder why that half-breed keeps you around." Hiten said to Kagome. Now Kagome was really pissed-off. Instead of launching herself to attack Hiten. She decided to keep her mouth shut and sit there on the floor where they put her. All the while she thought to herself, "Inuyasha, where are you? Come and rescue me please." But little did she know that there were big plots going on. Too many wanted her for their own purposes. **(A/N: Kagome you lucky, lucky, lucky girl. You have so many people wanting you! :P You go girl!)**

*******(Back at Kaede's Hut)*******

"Do I have to go?" asked Shippou. "Ye must go and get Inuyasha." Said Kaede getting a little pissed off by Shippou trying to get out of it. "You're the one who had to say and I quote, ' No! Kagome's gone! She can't be gone! That's not possible!' and quote" stressed out Sango. "She's right Shippou! If you wouldn't have said that you wouldn't be in this situation." Stated Miroku trying to impress Sango without being perverted about it. Sango just rolled her eyes at Miroku's attempt to be normal for once. Shippou decided to go and find Inuyasha. Only if Myouga and Kirara came with him. Myouga was pleased to go and Kirara made a little fuss but went cause Sango promised her that she could return as soon as Shippou found Inuyasha. That made her change her mind real fast. So Shippou, Myouga, and Kirara go searching for Inuyasha.

*******(Inuyasha's thoughts out loud and narrator form)*******

                "Why couldn't I save her? I don't understand!" Inuyasha was walking by a little lake or pond near the sacred tree. "I'm not human and I don't turn human for three or four days or so." Still Inuyasha was curious on how he wasn't able to keep up with the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha then started towards the sacred tree, knowing that at sometime or later he would have to suck it up and go save Kagome. "Damn, what is the point of her being back here since the Shikon Jewel was fucking completed? I'm just too confused as to why she stays here." Of course, he knew the answer. He knew that over the years that he had grown to love Kagome. Not as the reincarnation of Kikyou but as her, Kagome. The sacred tree that held him captive, the girl who released him, and the girl that he fell madly in love with.

*******(End of Inuyasha's thoughts out loud)*******

**( Meanwhile with Shippou, Myouga, and Kirara)**

                "Man, its dark tonight. Good thing that I'm demon." Stated Shippou. "Shippou, you should be concentrating on the matter at hand and not worrying about how dark it is." Said Myouga. Kirara agreed by giving a small "Meow" to him. They had been walking for an hour and still haven't been able to find Inuyasha.  All of them tried to pick up Inuyasha's scent but they couldn't pin point where exactly cause his scent was everywhere. Soon Kirara had picked up a fresh scent of him. Shippou had noticed that they were toward the sacred tree. "Kirara, is this the most freshest scent, going in that direction?" asked Shippou. Kirara nodded and then took off toward the sacred tree where the scent was getting fresher by each step. Once in the clearing of the sacred tree, Myouga yelled, "Lord Inuyasha!" over and over again. It was in vain cause there was no reply from Inuyasha. So Shippou gave it a try. "Inuyasha, please answer me. Look if your even listening to me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I was just shocked that Kagome was kidnapped. I really am sorry, Inuyasha!" pleaded and yelled Shippou. To their surprise out comes Inuyasha from the highest branches of the sacred tree "Oh, there you are Inuyasha! I'm so glad your ok!" cheered a happy and excited Shippou. "Feh, why wouldn't I be ok? I'm demon, so of course I'll be ok, dumb ass fox!" All Shippou could do was run to Inuyasha and give him a big hug and cry on Inuyasha like a baby. To Inuyasha this was precious cause Shippou wasn't the one who really liked him but something must have changed throughout these years. Now Shippou was hugging him in a strong embrace. Inuyasha had no clue what to do. Instead of just standing there like an idiot, he returned the embrace. "I forgive you, Shippou." Simply stated Inuyasha. Surprised that Inuyasha was hugging him, Shippou was even more surprised by the fact that Inuyasha had said he forgives him. "Inuyasha, please come back to the village." "I'll come back to Kaede's and then in the mourning, before dawn I'm going after the Thunder Brothers and save Kagome." "Ok, it's a deal. There is only one problem though." "That is, Shippou?" "What about the other's?" "Shippou, if they come it's their death and I'm not going to responsible for that." "Alright Inuyasha. Let's just go back to the village and get some sleep." "Don't you dare tell the other's about this or else." "It's safe with me, no problem." Then off toward the village they went. Shippou, Kirara, and a sleeping Myouga were in Inuyasha's hands while they went on their way. Back to the village and then Inuyasha would go on a journey to save Kagome.


	3. Manten Came Home and Plan's Unfold pt 1

****

Chapter 3: Manten Came Home and Plan's Unfold

*****(At the brothers hideout)*****

"Over and over again. I still can't figure out a plan for the demon exterminating bitch!" a frustrated Hiten hollered. While he was yelling to himself, Kagome was stirring from sleep by all that noise. "Dammit! How in the hell is a woman supposed to have some fucking beauty sleep around here!? Will you please shut the fuck up, Hiten!? Some people are still trying to sleep here!" screamed Kagome fuming with rage. Hiten whipped around to see a crimson-faced Kagome about to kill someone. "Who's gonna make me, you disgusting bitch, half-ass, mother-fucking, whore!?" That just sent Kagome over the tip of the iceberg. She was blinded by rage, so she knew what she had to do. That was give this son-of-a-bitch ,a good, old-fashioned, ass kicking. So she ran toward Hiten and she grabs his shoulders and kicks him square in the balls. Which made him fall down to the ground in agonizing pain. "That's what u get for calling that!" Just then Manten came through the door to find Hiten on the floor in pain and Kagome standing over him. "What happened here? Dear brother what happened?" Manten asked Hiten. All Hiten could do was look at Kagome and say, "It was her." Manten look at his fallen brother and then he turned around at Kagome, who was standing back from the scene. "How dare you hurt Hiten! I should tear you limb form limb! But I'm more concerned about my brother than some hot-headed, miko, bitch!" Kagome couldn't exactly blame him for saying that to her. After all, she did hit him hard enough to make it hurt that bad. Kagome went to the room that they had given her to sleep in. **(I guess they do have some hospitality, to give me a room and such.) ** Kagome thought to herself. Manten in the meantime was getting Hiten off the hard floor and into his bed. "Where were you brother?" Hiten asked between episodes of pain. "Don't worry about that right now. Just get some sleep and I'll tell you about what I discovered tomorrow." Said Manten in a stern yet sensitive voice. "Will do brother, well do." Hiten said while drifting into a deep slumber. Manten stayed by his brother's display of loving brotherliness, Kagome over looked that whole entire thing. **(Awe, that's so sweet!) **she thought and went back to her room. Only to dream of Inuyasha, her one true love. 

****

*****(Back at Kaede's Hut)*****

Everyone was sleeping peacefully except Inuyasha. **(Why can't I sleep? Am I that worried about Kagome? Can I really save her this time? Do I really love her, miss her, and want to kiss her, and hold her in my arms?)** All of those questions were going through Inuyasha's head. Could he answer them is the real question. Inuyasha was pondering what should he do if some thing should go wrong. **(Wait a damn minute here. Why am I so concerned about if something should go wrong?) **Yet, as he found himself in another question, that he couldn't answer for him self without Kagome. As it seems, Inuyasha's whole world revolved around Kagome.

****

(Flashback and Inuyasha's POV)

I remember the first time we met. It was along time ago, on the day that I awoke form a fifty-year-old slumbering nightmare. To see a beautiful that looked like Kikyou, twitching my ears. She looked so much like Kikyou but her scent was slightly different. I was cold. Ruthless, and mean with her at first. I kept calling her Kikyou when she continued to call herself Kagome. Of course I didn't believe her, I finally stopped calling her, "Kikyou" and called her "Kagome" or more known "Bitch". I don't know why but as the years passed on… She became the one that took care of me when I needed her. But even through all of that she stayed by my side to find the Shikon Jewel shards. Still even passed that she still stayed with me. Till now, I have never admitted to anyone my true feelings to Kagome. Now, I find myself saving her. By the time that I come to rescue her, I'll confess to her my true feelings. I still remember the day when we fought the Thunder Brothers, the first time. Hiten was fighting me and the only way I could defend myself was with the sword sheath. Kagome and Shippou came out from hiding to go get the sword, but Hiten noticed and used Manten's Thunder attack and it hit dead center of Kagome and Shippou. I thought that they had been obliterated. So Hiten and I fought and fought till the death. After I killed Hiten and picked up the jewel shards, I thought was it really worth Kagome and Shippou getting killed for it? Then in shadow's of night came a blue flame and in the flame were Kagome and Shippou in Kagome's arms. Shippou had said that he was thankful and his father was avenged. Kagome could only say that I fought a hard battle and that she was proud of me. Then the flame started to fade, so I called out, "Kagome, don't leave me please!" She just smiled and the blue flame faded some more. I made a move to grab her wrist and when I touched her, the blue flame disappeared completely. "Maybe the souls have come to say goodbye before they leave to the other world, huh?" I retorted what Myouga had said when we saw them after Hiten was killed. "Lord Inuyasha, I didn't know. Apparently, it was Shippou's father's foxfire that kept them safe from Hiten's attack." **(Well its a little too late to tell me that now.) **I thought. To be honest, I was scared that I had lost her. Of course, I wouldn't show that to no one. I wouldn't show that to Shippou or Kagome for that matter.

****

(End of flashback and Inuyasha's POV)

Inuyasha was tired from all of his tears that he shed at the sacred tree. He finally fell into a deep dream filled slumber. In his dreams, he could only dream of his love, Kagome. During Inuyasha's thoughts, Shippou had awoken to find that Inuyasha was up. Shippou could only sigh and then turn over to say to himself, "I hope Kagome is doing ok. Inuyasha is so worried about her. I wish she could come home safe and sound." Shippou then went back to sleep to dream once more.

****

*****(Shippou's dream and POV)*****

Walking in a wild flower field near the sacred tree was Kagome and me. It was sunny and the sky is blue with white clouds. Kagome was picking up wild flower bouquets. For whom was the question in need of an answer. More that likely for Sango and Kaede, who were bedridden since they were sick from some kind of virus. Me of all people out there with her by myself. Inuyasha was being over protective ever since he found out about the baby.

****

*****Abrupt end of Shippou's dream and POV)*****

Shippou had jolted himself awake from the dream. "Whoa, I can't believe that I could dream something like that. I know that I love Kagome and all but just whoa. That's just way too much of a visual for me." So Shippou decided to take a walk into the forest. Thinking about his dream and what it might mean. "What kind of dream was that? What is it supposed to mean? I can't tell Inuyasha; he might freak and get totally pissed off at me. Boy, that's something he doesn't need to know about right now." It was finally mourning and as Inuyasha had said that he was heading out in search for Kagome. Of course, by now everyone else was up and ready for the days happenings. "I'm leaving to go find Kagome. If you follow me then keep up cause I'm not slowing for anyone. I warn you though, if you come with me and die then its not my fault and I won't be held responsible. Is that clear people?" Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Myouga had all agreed to this and they were off to find one of their most important treasures to the group. Everyone was determined to find Kagome at the cost of his or her own lives especially Inuyasha. Kaede decided to stay behind since she knew that she would slow them down. As wise as Kaede was, she knew that Inuyasha was worried deep down inside and feels as if he had failed. 

By all means, she also knew that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome, even if he wouldn't admit it. He couldn't hide it from her and she didn't blame him because Shippou had also done the same thing. Well, on the first day, they had no luck on find Kagome visually. Not even a scent for Inuyasha, Shippou, Myouga, or even Kirara. "This is hopeless Kirara. If we can't even get a scent, how in the hell are we going to find her?" complained Shippou. "Would you stop your whining?! We haven't even been on the road for two days and you're already complaining. I had told you dumbass fox child that I wasn't slowing down for no one and I meant it!" Miroku and Sango agreed with Inuyasha for once on something. On they went trekking the most dangerous paths known to all demons and humans around. Along these paths, they encountered some demons. To Inuyasha they were weak and a waste of his time. One demon was the exception to that. Inuyasha and gang fought a hard battle with the demon. Little did they know that there was a jewel shard in that demon. " I didn't know that there was a shard in that demon. Did you guys know that?" asked Shippou. Everyone said that they didn't know about it and that it was a total surprise to them. Normally Kagome would find the demons with jewel shards in it. "Wait a damn minute here! We collected all the Shikon Jewel shards a long time ago after we killed Naraku. Then why is there a Shikon Jewel fragment here?" remembered Sango. "Yeah you're right, we did collect all the Shikon Jewel shards. Why would this fragment not get seen by Kagome or what?" replied and asked Miroku. "Well lets just keep this fragment and continue our search. Shall we?" suggested Shippou. Inuyasha just stood there thinking about how could that fragment could have been missed like that. **(It makes no sense that a fragment of the Shikon Jewel could have escaped our attention. Why would it show up now, after six years? It just makes no sense.) **Thought Inuyasha to himself.

****

*****( With Sesshoumaru and Rin)*****

****

The last time we saw Sesshoumaru and Rin was when they were thinking of a way to get Kagome and use her as a bargaining chip to get the tetsusaiga form Inuyasha. "Well Rin, I still haven't been able to thoroughly think out this plan of mine." Through out the six years Rin has grown into a fine young woman. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, we will both think about a fool proof plan that will satisfy both of us. You get the tetsusaiga and I get to stay with you for a while longer." reassured Rin. To Sesshoumaru, Rin was still a human child and nothing more than a mere companion. Sesshoumaru would never admit this, but over the years that have past, he has fallen madly in love with Rin. Since she started to live with him at the Western Lands Castle, he has shown her protection, shelter, and above all love. Which he rarely showed her with or without anyone around. That's just how Sesshoumaru is. Still he has everything that he needs and yet he isn't happy. He knows the reasons for that too. For one he wants the tetsusaiga and he wants his brother dead. Though he knows that he has the power to kill Inuyasha. He won't do it, cause he claims that he needs the exercise and to see what kind of power that Inuyasha possesses in his Youkai form. 

"Rin, I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come with me? Of course Jaken's coming too." Sesshoumaru questioned. "Well of course I do want to go! Why must Jaken come though? He is such a boring person. I could go to sleep in now time flat being with him." complained Rin. Then Jaken himself speaks," The reason I'm coming you human baka, is cause Sesshoumaru is my master and I come in handy when he gets into battle with demons." Jaken was proud to be by the Lord of the Western Lands' side. Sesshoumaru had to admit that he needed Jaken for some things but to follow him everywhere was just a little to much. Jaken never liked Rin cause she was a human child and she took Sesshoumaru away from him. However Sesshoumaru likes Rin and he knew it. Nothing would change Sesshoumaru's mind to get rid of Rin. "Well let's not linger here and let's get a move on!" stated Rin. So Rin and Jaken accompanied Sesshoumaru on a walk through the Western Lands.


End file.
